


Scratch

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-15
Updated: 2002-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex and Clark steal a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratch

## Scratch

by The Man

[]()

* * *

Lana was at the coffee shop for a couple more hours. Pete was out with his folks for family movie-night. Chloe was working on something good she had gotten a tip about. Clark's folks were the only real problem. They were out to dinner and would be back home shortly. He didn't have long, but he was going to make the most of his time. 

Darkness had settled over Luthor Manor when Clark slipped quietly down the hallway. The sound of billiard balls breaking and scattering echoed down the hall to his ears. Making his way to the doorway he watched silently. Lex's lean body bent over the pool table as he slid the cue lightly between his fingers. Smiling as he watched as Lex pulled back slowly, pushing forward once more. It was erotic in its own right, the way he moved about the table. The stick slid back and forth gently in his fingers until a sudden thrust giving way to propel the target in the desired direction. 

Watching those hands and that determined look in those eyes that could melt with a glance. The small smile of satisfaction on those lips as each ball was driven home. Giving into temptation as he had so many times lately, Clark moved up behind Lex. His strong hands gliding over his silk skirt as he dipped his head to brush lips at the back of Lex's neck. 

The eight ball bouncing off the edge of one of the corner pockets, rolled aimlessly as Lex leaned into the table. "I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our appointment," he whispered softly. His hands letting the stick drop to the table as the cue ball finally came to a stop near one of the pockets. Arm reaching back over his head and running his fingers into Clark's thick hair. 

Clark's hands smoothed over the soft fabric, feeling the tone muscles under there as his lips and tongue played along the side of Lex's neck. A fire burning deep within him began to rise along his skin as Lex turned slowly in his arms. Holding him close and breathing the words against his light skin, "I'm sorry I took so long." 

Pulling gently at Clark's hair, until he could look into his eyes, Lex smiled softly. "You can make it up to me." With that, Lex's mouth found Clark's. Lips brushed against each other tenderly, before parting them with his tongue. Slipping forward into his mouth to flick teasingly across the tip of Clark's. Strong hands from years of farm work sent sparks across his skin as he felt them move down his back and side. 

Their bodies pressed tight together as they embraced, drinking in each other's mouth. The heat spread across their skin, as Clark tugged gently, and was finally able to run his hand up under the back of Lex's shirt. Skin soft and firm against his fingers as he slid his hand down the Lex's stomach. Soft murmurs of pleasure lost in the mouth against his as he felt hands moving down his own chest. 

Lex pulled from their kiss and traced his tongue down the sundarkened skin of Clark's neck. Biting softly as he expertly removed the obstacle in his way with a quick twist of his fingers and then a gentle tug down. Reaching between the two bodies as the heat rose, and tracing fingers along the hardness he found waiting for him. His eyes looking out the dark window as a flash of lightning makes the lights in the room flicker for a moment. 

Taking Lex in hand, murmurs of pleasure escaping his lips, Clark shivered with anticipation at the caress of fingers working at him. Buttons fell to the floor as he pulled the shirt open in a haze, running his hand across the bare chest, feeling the heat of the mans skin. Thunder rumbled through the air, the storm gathering strength fast as the two locked together. Straining in Lex's hand as it began to move faster. His thumb finding the first drops of heaven and using them to help his hand stroke Lex. 

His tongue moving up and taking Clark's earlobe into his mouth, he suckled softly. Breathing hot into his ear, Lex's need for control began to melt away. Pulling open the flannel shirt, he pinched and teased the hard nipple as the urgency mounted. The storm outside drowned out the soft cries that filled the room as the two men stood rocking and straining against one another. 

Clark's head tilted back, his eyes closed as he gasped. Wanting release, his fingers moved quickly as he pushed Lex further to the edge. His hand ran over the smooth skin of Lex's head as he leaned hard into him. Pressing his cheek close, Clark moaned into his ear, "Oh god, Lex." His voice shook as he cried softly, "I'm... oh god... I'm..." 

Thunder tore through the sky and lightning flared as the two slammed hard against the table, the cue ball sinking into the pocket. Lex inhaled sharp as his body tensed, feeling Clark push against his hand. "Oh yes, Clark," he whispered wantonly, "now." The orgasm shot through them both as their sweat covered chests pressed hard against one another. Their sweaty bodies worked as one when they came hard, lost in each other's bodies. Fingers gripped tight around each other as cum sprayed their stomachs and spilled down still stroking hands, mixing as the two shuddered in the aftershocks. 

* * *

The rain fell hard, soaking to the bone. It would normally have been freezing, but the heat of the lust within made the cold run in fear. Sighing in pleasure as fingers pulled out from underwear. Fingertips brushed across soft lips and tasted while imagining so many other possibilities. A smile played across her lips as Chloe watched the two men embracing, content and kissing soft and tender where moments ago it was quick and passionate. Tucking the camera into her jacket, she waited until Clark left to begin her own walk home. 


End file.
